A Night to Remember
by HollyToney
Summary: FLUFFY FLUFF! Pricefield; Chloe decides to spend the evening with Max in her dorm at Blackwell Academy. As the night continues, their feelings for each other are revealed in an unexpected way... ONE-OFF. Feedback and reviews for improvement are always appreciated. Enjoy!


**A/N: I wanted to do a short story that was completely fluffy and innocent, considering my other fic Denying the Storm is getting a bit dark at the moment and doesn't include many Pricefield moments.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"We meet again, Super Max!"

Chloe was standing in the doorway to Max's dorm, a smirk lining her lips. Her shock of blue hair remained beanie-free tonight, and her eyes glinted playfully. She had both of her hands behind her back as she entered the room, closing the door behind her with her foot.

Max smiles back in response, curious as to what Chloe was hiding from her. "What have you got there, then?" The brunette asks, patting the bedding softly with her hand so that Chloe would sit next to her.

Sitting beside her, Chloe still keeps her hands behind her back. "Well… you know that hella awesome game you wanted?" She then brought the disc into view, and Max's eyes widen.

"Chloe! Wowsers… thank you so much! It must have cost a fortune!"

The blue haired punk couldn't help but smile at the surprise on Max's face. "I have my sources," she winked. "Now go set it up, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

After spending numerous minutes fiddling with the games console, the game was up and running. Both of them picking up controllers, the battle began.

"Prepare to die, Caulfield!" Chloe laughs.

"The Blackwell Ninja never dies!" Max chuckles, mashing the buttons together frantically.

Several intense minutes later, the screen filled with blood and it was all over. "Yes!" Chloe shouts, standing up on Max's bed. "I'm way too frickin' awesome at this game."

"Hey!" Max laughs, the bed wobbling to and fro as Chloe starts to jump around. "You're a total spammer."

"Suck it, sista," Chloe replies, sticking her tongue out at Max. "There's always next time… or the time after that… or the time after that…"

"Rematch?" Max asks her competitively, pulling at Chloe's hand so that she was sitting back down on the bed.

"Deal. But don't get crying when you lose again…"

* * *

"Close one, Maximus," Chloe smirks. "Getting better already!"

Max sighs. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"It's just practice, dude."

Chloe puts her arm around Max and brings her in for a sideways hug. As she does, the sweet and spicy scent of cannabis fills Max's lungs, along with a perfumed fragrance that she had never smelled on Chloe before. She feels her heart beat quicken as she tucks in tighter to Chloe, the warmth of her body washing over Max. Lingering in her arms for a while longer, Max lifts her head up and looks at Chloe.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Max asks curiously, arms now around Chloe's waist.

"Oh, I, uh…" Chloe stammers, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. "Yeah, just trying to get rid of the weed smell," she says, a little bit too quickly. She looks down at Max and smiles.

"It suits you," Max replies, smiling back. As she did, she saw Chloe's cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink. "So, want to play something else? Something I might actually be good at?"

Chloe looks over at her best friend and agrees. "I get to choose, though. Wanna play something a bit spicy?"

"…What do you mean?" Max asks cautiously. "We're not going to get into any trouble, are we?"

"Alright, spoil-sport, not if we ask each other the right questions." Chloe has a devious smile on her face as Max looks confused. "Truth or Dare, Maximus. But…there's a catch."

"And what would that be?" Max asks eagerly, much to Chloe's surprise.

"Well - you can opt out of either truth or dare, but if you do, you have to drink."

Max looks at Chloe, slightly taken aback. Chloe knew that Max didn't drink; she didn't even like the taste… but how much harm could it do, just this once?

"Oh, all right. Fine. But if I spew… you're the one cleaning it up."

"Awesome!" Chloe replies, taking out a small bottle of Whiskey from her jacket pocket. "So, truth or dare?"

"Someone might think you had this planned all along…" Max says warily, though secretly, she was quite excited; this was going to be interesting – especially if Chloe picked 'dare'. "I'll go with truth."

Chloe ponders for a moment before she looks at Max, grin widening. "Have you ever watched porn?"

"Chloe!" Max groans, blushing a little. "You're such a perv. No… unless camera porn counts?"

She laughs at Max's innocence before responding. "No, not really, but it's all good. You're such a sweet lil' hippie. Alriiight, my turn. Gimme a dare, Maximus."

Max looks at her best friend, and her stomach starts to twitch with nerves. She had given Max exactly what she'd wanted. She knew exactly what she wanted to ask her, but… would Chloe think any differently of her for doing so? No… no, of course not. Chloe had asked her the same question just a few days prior.

"I dare you to… kiss me," Max stated, her voice shaking slightly. She could feel her heart beat in her ears, her chest was pumping so fast.

Chloe looks towards Max, observing her friend's coral blue eyes to see whether or not she was joking. She looks from her eyes to her lips, and scratches the back of her head, trying to pass off her embarrassment. "You sure about this, Caulfield?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't…" Max replies, voice trailing off as she leans in closer. Looking at the expression on Chloe's face, Max didn't know whether she was going to pull through and do it. Just as she was about to tell Chloe to drink up, she reached over and cupped Max's chin in her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. They were soft and warm against her own, but it had ended before it had even begun.

"That's it, Caulfield, what now -"

Max places her index finger on Chloe's lips before she can say any more. She could feel her breath on her face, and the sweet and spicy scent from her clothes was stronger than ever. Leaning in once more, she pressed her lips against Chloe's, closing her eyes in the process. She felt Chloe's hands weave through her chestnut brown locks as she reciprocated the kiss, and Max placed her hands on the small of her back. Pulling her in closer, their kiss intensified, a faint moan escaping Chloe's mouth. She pulls away for a moment, and their eyes meet.

"Max…" Chloe murmured. "I never knew this is how you felt."

"I've felt this way for a while now," she confesses. "After you dared me to kiss you, it just felt so… _right_. I knew that I wanted this. Besides, asking for a dare led to the perfect opportunity," Max smirked slyly.

Chloe laughs, her aquamarine eyes glinting in the room's light. "Well then, that's fine by me." Placing another tender kiss on Max's lips, she picked up the controllers next to them. "Want to try and kick my ass again?"

The two teenagers laugh for a moment before going back to their video games, enjoying each other's company until it was time for Chloe to leave.

"Max, today was hella rad. We've got to do it again sometime, yeah?" Chloe says, moving Max's fringe out of her face with her thumb.

"Definitely. Fo' cereal," she replies, smiling. Standing on tip-toes so that she could reach Chloe's face, she embraces her, kissing her lips firmly so that she couldn't get away until Max wanted her to. After a few seconds, she pulled away, biting down on Chloe's lip hard enough to split the skin.

She grimaces slightly, putting her hand to her lip. Crimson stained her fingers as she pulled them away. "Dammit you brat, that hurt!"

"Something so you don't forget me," Max smiled innocently, though hoping she hadn't hurt Chloe too badly.

"Dumbass…" Chloe mumbled. "I'd never forget you." She nuzzled her head against Max's as she reached for the door. "Cya later, hippie."

"Bye, Chloe."

And then Max was left alone in her room, memories of today swimming in her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one-off. Please leave feedback/reviews so if I've done something you don't like, I can use it for future reference in some of my other fics!**


End file.
